This invention is in the field of clinical immunology and relates to compositions having immunosuppressive properties. Of particular interest is a method of reducing recipient acute or chronic rejection of transplanted cells or organs, and for treatment of autoimmune diseases, hypersensitivity reactions of the acute or delayed type, allergic disorders, granulomas, meningitis, and septic shock by administering a cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor and a 5-lipoxygenase inhibitor.
Successful organ transplantation requires effective physiological and pharmacological intervention of the immune system of an organ recipient. Immunologic mechanisms are universal within the human species, but histocompatibility variations between organ donor and recipient may lead to rejection of donor tissue by stimulation of the recipient""s immune system, except perhaps, in donor-recipient pairing of the monozygotic type. One approach to intervention of immune response in an organ transplant recipient, especially a recipient targeted for an allogenic graft, is by the use of immunosuppressive drugs. These drugs are used to prolong survival of transplanted organs in recipients in cases involving, for example, transplants of kidney, liver, heart, lung, bone marrow and pancreas.
There are several types of immunosuppressive drugs available for use in reducing organ rejection in transplantation. Such drugs fall within three major classes, namely: antiproliferative agents, antiinflammatory-acting compounds and inhibitors of lymphocyte activation.
Examples of the class of cytotoxic or antiproliferative agents are azathioprine, cyclophosphamide and methotrexate. The compound azathioprine acts by interrupting DNA synthesis through inhibition of purine metabolism. The compound cyclophosphamide is an alkylating agent which interferes with enzyme actions and cell proliferation and interrupts DNA synthesis by binding to cellular DNA, RNA, and proteins. The compound methotrexate is a folic acid antagonist which interferes with nucleotide and protein synthesis. Drugs of the antiproliferative class may be effective immunosuppressives in patients with chronic inflammatory disorders and in organ transplant recipients by limiting cell proliferation. These drugs which abrogate mitosis and cell division have severe cytotoxic side effects on normal cell populations which have a high turn-over rate, such as bone marrow cells and cells of the gastrointestinal (GI) tract lining. Accordingly, such drugs often have severe side effects, particularly, lymphopenia, neutropenia, bone marrow depression, hemorrhagic cystitis, liver damage, increased incidence of malignancy, hair loss, GI tract disturbances, and infertility.
A second class of immunosuppressive drugs for use in transplantation is provided by compounds having antiinflammatory action. Representatives of this drug class are generally known as adrenal corticosteroids and have the advantage of not exerting globally systemic cytotoxic effects. These compounds usually act by preventing or inhibiting inflammatory responses or by reducing cytokine production, or by reducing chemotaxis, or by reducing neutrophil, macrophage or lymphocyte activation, or effector function. Typical examples of adrenal corticosteroids are prednisone and prednisolone which affect carbohydrate and protein metabolism as well as immune functions. Compounds of this class are sometimes used in combination with cytotoxic agents, such as compounds of the antiproliferative class because the corticosteroids are significantly less toxic. But the adrenal corticosteroids lack specificity of effect and can exert a broad range of metabolic, antiinflammatory and immune effects. Typical side effects of this class include increased organ-recipient infections and interference with wound healing, as well as disturbing hemodynamic balance, carbohydrate and bone metabolism and mineral regulation.
A third class of immunosuppressive drugs for use in organ transplantation is provided by compounds which are immunomodulatory and generally prevent or inhibit leukocyte activation. Such compounds usually act by blocking activated T-cell effector functions or proliferation, or by inhibiting cytokine production, or by preventing or inhibiting activation, differentiation or effector functions of platelet, granulocyte, B-cell, or macrophage actions. The cyclosporin family of compounds is the leading example of drugs in this class. Such compounds are polypeptide fungal metabolites which have been found to be very effective in suppressing helper T-cells so as to reduce both cellular and humoral responses to newly-encountered antigens. Cyclosporins alter macrophage and lymphocyte activity by reducing cytokine production or secretion and, in particular, by interfering with activation of antigen-specific CD4 cells, by preventing IL-2 secretion and secretion of many T-cell products, as well as by interfering with expression of receptors for these lymphokines on various cell types. Cyclosporin A, in particular, has been used extensively as an immunosuppressive agent in organ transplantation. Other microbial metabolites include cyclosporins such as cyclosporin B and cyclosporin G, and another microbial product known as FK-506. Cyclosporin A suppresses humoral immunity as well as cell-mediated reactions. Cyclosporin A is indicated for organ rejection in kidney, liver, heart, pancreas, bone-marrow and heart-lung transplants. Cyclosporin A is also useful in the treatment of autoimmune and inflammatory diseases, including rheumatoid arthritis, Crohn""s disease, Graves"" disease, severe psoriasis, aplastic anemia, multiple-sclerosis, alopecia areata, penphigus and penphigoid, dermatomyositis, polymyositis, Behcet""s disease, uveitis, pulmonary sarcocidiosis, biliary cirrhosis, myasthenia gravis and atopic dermatitis.
Cyclosporins possess several significant disadvantages. While cyclosporins have provided significant benefits in organ transplantation, cyclosporins are non-specific imunosuppressives. Desirable immune reactions may be reduced against foreign antigens. Tolerated dosages do not provide complete suppression of rejection response. Thus, immunologic reactions to transplanted tissue are not totally impeded, requiring concomitant treatment with prednisone, methylprednisolone, and/or other immunosuppression agents, including monoclonal antibodies such as anti-CD3 or anti-CD5/CD7. Cyclosporins can produce severe side effects in many organ recipients, and show host-variable effects on the liver, kidney, the CNS and GI tract. Significant among the adverse side effects are damage to the kidney and liver, hyperplasia of gum tissue, refractory hypertension and increased incidence of infections and malignancy.
Thus, the need remains for efficacious and selective immunosuppressive drugs in organ transplantation, especially for grafts between less-than-perfectly matched donor-recipient pairs.
Prostaglandins and leukotrienes are lipid mediators produced in a variety of inflammatory disease states. Both are products of metabolism of arachidonic acid. Cyclooxygenases (COX-1 and COX-2) are the enzymes that catalyze the conversion of arachidonic acid to prostaglandins. 5-Lipoxygenase (5-LO) catalyzes the conversion of arachidonic acid to leukotrienes. Products of both pathways have been described in association with transplant rejection in humans and animal models. Excess production of these mediators may play a role in accelerating loss of the transplant function, particularly in the kidney. However, little research has been directed at determining direct effects of eicosanoids on tissue rejection.
Dual inhibition of leukotrienes and prostaglandins produces profound anti-arthritic effects in the mouse collagen induced arthritis model and decrease the production of anti-native collagen antibodies in vivo. In order to determine if a cyclooxygenase-2 and 5-lipoxygenase (COX-2/5-LO) inhibitor combination has inmunomodulatory or immunosuppressive effects, we evaluated the effects of treatment with cyclooxygenase-2 and/or 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors on survival time of skin grafts in mice.
Compounds which selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2 have been described. U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,738 describes oxazoles which selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,991 describes cyclopentenes which selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,790 describes spiro compounds which selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2. WO documents WO94/15932 describes thiophene and furan derivatives which selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2. WO94/27980 describes oxazoles which selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2. WO95/00501 describes compounds which selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2. WO94/13635 describes compounds which selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2. WO94/20480 describes compounds which selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2. WO94/26731 describes compounds which selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2. WO documents WO95/15316 describes pyrazolyl sulfonamide derivatives which selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2.
Compounds which inhibit 5-lipoxygenase have been described. U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,950 describes tetrahydrofuran derivatives. U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,932 describes cyclic ether derivatives. U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,865 describes tetrahydropyrans. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,873,259, 5,220,059 and 5,288,751 describe hydroxyureas as lipoxygenase inhibitors. Acetylene derivatives have been described as having 5-LO activity in WO92/0162.
Compounds which inhibit cyclooxygenase and 5-lipoxygenase have been described. U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,521 describes pyrazole thiocarbamates. U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,940 describes pyrazoles as inhibiting both enzymes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,898 describes di-tert-butylpyrimidines. However, these previous mixed inhibitors do not selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2 and therefore still cause the gastrointestinal side effects which substantially reduce their usage and effectiveness.
Combined therapies of NSAIDs and other reagents are known in the art. Combination analgesics have been reported (W. Beaver, Am. J. Med., 77, 38 (1984)) although such combinations do not substantially reduce adverse effects. The combination of NSAIDs and steroids have been described. A combination of indomethacin, steroid and lipopolysaccharide has been reported for the treatment of spinal injury (L. Guth et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 91, 12308 (1994)). G. Hughes et al. describe combinations of corticosteroids with NSAIDs for the treatment of sunburn (Dermatology, 184, 54 (1992)). C. Stewart et al. (Clin. Pharmacol. Ther., 47, 540 (1990)) describe the combination of naproxen and methotrexate as safe, although concurrent administrations of methotrexate with other NSAIDs have been reported to be toxic and sometimes fatal. A combination of a dual 5-lipoxygenase/cyclooxcygenase inhibitor with a glucocorticoid is described for the treatment of skin disorders (K. Tramposch, Inflammation, 17, 531 (1993)) Combinations of NSAIDs and steroids should be used in the treatment of scleritis only if patients are not responsive to any other treatment (S. Lightman and P. Watson, Am. J. Ophthalmol., 108, 95 (1989)). Combinations of cyclooxygenase inhibitors, lipoxygenase inhibitors, collagenase inhibitors and cytotoxic agents have been used in the treatment of non-small-cell lung cancers (B. Teicher et al., Cancer. Chemother. Pharmacol., 33, 515 (1994)). Combinations of naproxen with other NSAIDs have been described in the treatment of arthritis. R. Willikens and E. Segre (Arthritis Rheum., 19, 677 (1976)) describe the combination of aspirin and naproxen as being more effective than aspirin alone for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis. Naproxen and acetaminophen together were described for treating the pain associated with arthritis (P. Seideman et al., Acta Orthop. Scand., 64, 285 (1993)). However, combinations of naproxen with indomethacin or ibuprofen offer no advantage in the treatment of arthritis (M. Seifert and C. Engler, Curr. Med. Res. Opin., 7, 38 (1980)).
Tenidap has been described as inhibiting cyclooxygenases and cytokine-modifying [F. Breedveld, Scand. J. Rheumatol., 23 (Supp. 100), 31 (1994)]. WO patent Publication 94/02448, published Feb. 3, 1994, describes hydroxamic acid derivatives as dual 5-lipoxygenase and cyclooxygenase inhibitors having immunosuppressant utility. U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,699, to Terada et al., describes phenyl alkanoic acid derivatives as having analgesic, antiinflammatory and immune regulating activity. R. Bartlett et al. describe thiazolo(3,2-b)(1,2,4)triazin-7-ones as antiinflammatory agents with immunomodulating properties [Drugs Exptl. Clin. Res., 15, 521 (1989)]. J. Shaw and R. Greatorex [Adv. Prostaglandin, Thromboxane, Leukotriene Res., 13, 219 (1985)] describe that whereas aspirin and sodium salicylate prolong graft survival, a cyclooxygenase inhibitor reduced the survival period. V. Fimiani, et al. describe some NSAID""s that may have activity in the treatment of autoimmune diseases [EOS-Revista di Immunologia and Immunofarmacologia, 13, 58 (1993)]. A. Badger et al. describe an indomethacin enhancement of suppressor cell population [Immunopharm., 4, 149 (1982)]. J. Shelby et al. [Transplantation Proc., 19, 1435 (1987)] describe indomethacin as reversing transfusion-induced graft prolongation. D. Latter et al. indicate that indomethacin was effective as an immunomodulator following burns [J. Surg. Res., 43, 246 (1987)]. J. Tarayre et al. describe indomethacin as having an effect in their delayed hypersensitivity models [Arzneim.-Forsch./Drug Res., 40, 1125 (1990)]. D. Braun et al indicate that a prostaglandin synthetase inhibitor may help prevent chemotherapy-induced decline in immune reactivity [Proc. Am. Soc. Clin. Oncol., 4, 21 Meeting, 223 (1985)]. Administration of tepoxalin (dual 5-LO and COX inhibitor) and cyclosporine has been described [Fung-Leung, et al., Transplantation, 60, 362 (1995)] in suppression of graft versus host reaction although the effect of tepoxalin did not appear to be related to the inhibition of arachidonic acid metabolism.
There have been no reported combinations of a cyclooxygenase-2 selective inhibitor and a 5-lipoxygenase inhibitor as having a significant prolongation of graft survival.
Reduction in recipient rejection of a transplanted organ, or treatment of an autoimmune or inflammatory disease, or a hypersensitivity reaction of the acute or delayed type, an allergic reaction or asthmatic disorder, or treatment of dermatitis, arthritis, meningitis, granulomas, vasculitis, septic shock or graft vs. host response may be accomplished by a method to prevent or suppress immune responses in a recipient or treatment subject, which method comprises treating the subject with a therapeutically-effective amount of an immunosuppressive combination of a cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor and a 5-lipoxygenase inhibitor.
The specification and claims of this invention are directed to trademarked names and trade named compounds. The table below identifies and defines each trademark or trade name by its associated chemical name.
In addition, the invention describes a combination comprising a therapeutically-effective amount of a 5-lipoxygenase inhibitor and a cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor selected from Dupont Dup 697, Taisho NS-398, meloxicam, flosulide and compounds of Formula I 
wherein A is a 5- or 6-member ring substituent selected from partially unsaturated or unsaturated heterocyclo and carbocyclic rings;
wherein R1 is at least one substituent selected from heterocyclo, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl and aryl, wherein R1 is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from alkyl, haloalkyl, cyano, carboxyl, alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkoxy, amino, alkylamino, arylamino, nitro, alkoxyalkyl, alkylsulfinyl, halo, alkoxy and alkylthio;
wherein R2 is selected from alkyl, and amino; and
wherein R3 is a radical selected from halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, oxo, cyano, carboxyl, cyanoalkyl, heterocyclooxy, alkyloxy, alkylthio, alkylcarbonyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, haloalkyl, heterocyclo, cycloalkenyl, aralkyl, heterocycloalkyl, acyl, alkylthioalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, aralkenyl, alkoxyalkyl, arylthioalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkylthioalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkoxyaralkoxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, N-arylaminocarbonyl, N-alkyl-N-arylaminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonylalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkylamino, N-arylamino, N-aralkylamino, N-alkyl-N-aralkylamino, N-alkyl-N-arylamino, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, N-arylaminoalkyl, N-aralkylaminoalkyl, N-alkyl-N-aralkylaminoalkyl, N-alkyl-N-arylaminoalkyl, aryloxy, aralkoxy, arylthio, aralkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, alkylaminosulfonyl, N-arylaminosulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, N-alkyl-N-arylaminosulfonyl; or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
The invention would be useful for, but not limited to, organ transplantation procedures and a variety of disease states. For example, combinations of the invention would be useful to treat a recipient of a graft of a transplanted organ to reduce recipient rejection of the graft or to reduce a donor leukocyte response against the recipient""s tissues. Such combinations would be useful, in particular, for transplants of bone marrow, kidney, liver, heart, heart-lung and pancreas organs. Combinations of the invention would also be useful in suppressing immune response in a human or animal subject susceptible to or afflicted with an autoimmune disease or inflammatory disease. Examples of such treatable disease are graft vs. host disease, systemic lupus erythematosis, multiple sclerosis, myasthenia gravis, thyroiditis, Graves"" disease, autoimmune hemolytic anemia, aplastic anemia, autoimmune thrombocytopenia purpura, mixed connective tissue disease, idiopathic Addison""s disease, Sjogren""s syndrome, insulin dependent diabetes mellitus, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, skin and mucoephithelial diseases such as psoriasis (in all its forms) lichen, chronic eczema, and pityriasis, glomerulonephritis, inflammatory bowel disease, Crohn""s disease, alopecia areata, pemphigus and pemphigoid, dermatomyositis, polymyositis, Behcet""s disease, uveitis, pulmonary sarcocidiosis, biliary cirrhosis, and atopic dermatitis. Combinations of the invention would also be useful in suppressing immune response in a human or animal subject susceptible to or afflicted with an allergy, such as an asthmatic condition or reaction, urticaria or with airway hypersensitivity. The invention would also be useful in suppressing immune response in a human or animal subject afflicted with or susceptible to septic shock. Combinations of the invention would also be useful in preventing or suppressing acute or delayed-type hypersensitivity responses or conditions resulting from or associated with hypersensitivity responses such as contact dermatitis, hemolytic anemias, antibody-induced thrombocytopenia, Goodpasture""s syndrome, hypersensitivity, pneumonitis, glomerulonephritis, granulomas, thyroiditis, encephelomyelitis, and meningitis. The invention would also be useful in the treatment of cancer, including leukemia, lymphoma and solid tumors, including pancreatic, breast, colon, lung, epithelial and melanoma tumors.
Besides being useful for human treatment, these compounds are also useful for veterinary treatment of mammals, including companion animals and farm animals, such as, but not limited to, horses, dogs, cats, cows, sheep and pigs.
Compositions of the invention would be useful in treating organs prior to transplant. For example, an organ removed from a donor could be stored or transported in a bath containing an immunosuppressive composition of the invention. The immunosuppressive composition would act to inhibit donor leukocyte reactivity.
Compositions of the invention would also be useful in adjunct therapy involving, typically, coadministration with an additional immunosuppressive agent, such as a cyclosporin compound, or Fujisawa FK-506 or rapamycin, or a glucocorticoid, or an antiproliferative agent, or a monoclonal antibody such as an anti-CD3 (anti-T cell receptor antibody) or anti-CD5/CD7 or anti-CD4 agent, or an anti-IL-2 receptor (anti-cytokine receptor antibody) agent or an anti-IL-2 (anti-cytokine antibody), or Nippon NKT-01 (15-deoxyspergualin) or Syntex RS-61443.
The term xe2x80x9ccyclooxygenase-2 inhibitorxe2x80x9d embraces compounds which selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2 over cyclooxygenase-1. Preferably, the compounds have a cyclooxygenase-2 IC50 of less than about 0.5 xcexcM, and also have a selectivity ratio of cyclooxygenase-2 inhibition over cyclooxygenase-1 inhibition of at least 50, and more preferably of at least 100. Even more preferably, the compounds have a cyclooxygenase-1 IC50 of greater than about 1 xcexcM, and more preferably of greater than 20 xcexcM. Such preferred selectivity may indicate an ability to reduce the incidence of common NSAID-induced side effects.
The term xe2x80x9c5-lipoxygenase inhibitorxe2x80x9d embraces compounds which selectively inhibit 5-lipoxygenase with an IC50 of less than about 10 xcexcM. More preferably, the 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors have a 5-lipoxygenase IC50 of less than about 1 xcexcM.
The phrase xe2x80x9ccombination therapyxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9cco-therapyxe2x80x9d), in defining use of a cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor agent and a 5-lipoxygenase inhibitor agent, is intended to embrace administration of each agent in a sequential manner in a regimen that will provide beneficial effects of the drug combination. The phrase also is intended to embrace co-administration of these agents in a substantially simultaneous manner, such as in a single capsule having a fixed ratio of these active agents, or in multiple, separate capsules for each agent.
The phrase xe2x80x9ctherapeutically-effectivexe2x80x9d is intended to qualify the amount of each agent for use in the combination therapy which will achieve the goal of improvement in severity and the frequency of incidence over treatment of each agent by itself, while avoiding adverse side effects typically associated with alternative therapies.
Preferred 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors include masoprocol, tenidap, zileuton, flobufen, lonapalene, tagorizine, Abbott A-121798, Abbott A-76745, Abbott A-78773, Abbott A-79175, Abbott ABT 761, Dainippon AL-3264, Bayer Bay-x-1005, Biofor BF-389, bunaprolast, Cytomed CMI-392, Takeda CV-6504, enazadrem phosphate, Leo Denmark ETH-615, flezelastine hydrochloride, Merck Frosst L 663536, Merckle ML-3000, 3M Pharmaceuticals R-840, rilopirox, Schering Plough SCH 40120, tepoxalin, linazolast (TMK-688), Zeneca ZD-2138, Bristol-Myers Squibb BU-4601A, carbazomycin C, lagunamycin, Wellcome BW-70C, Ciba-Geigy CGS-26529, Warner-Lambert CI 1004, Warner-Lambert PD-136005, Warner-Lambert PD-145246, Elsai E 3040, Fujirebio F-1322, Fujisawa FR 110302, Merck Frosst L 699333, Merck Frosst L 739010, Lilly LY-269415, Lilly LY 178002, Hoechst Roussel P 8892, SmithKline Beecham SB-202235, American Home Products WAY-121520, American Home Products WAY-125007, Zeneca ZD 7717, Zeneca ZM-216800, Zeneca ZM 230487, 1,2-dihydro-n-(2-thiazolyl)-1-oxopyrrolo(3,2,1-kl)phenothiazine-1-carboxamide, Abbott A-65260, Abbott A-69412, Abbott-63162, American Home Products AHR-5333, Bayer Bay-q-1531, Boehringer Ingelheim BI-L-357, Boehringer Ingelheim BI-L-93BS, Boehringer Ingelheim BIL 226XX, Bristol-Myers Squibb BMY-30094, carbazomycin B, Wellcome BW-B218C, Chauvin CBS-1114, Ciba-Geigy CGS-21595, Ciba-Geigy CGS-22745, Ciba-Geigy CGS-23885, Ciba-Geigy CGS 24891, Ciba-Geigy CGS-8515, Chiesi CHF-1909, Warner-Lambert CI-986, Warner-Lambert CI 987, cirsiliol, docebenone, Eisai E 5110, Eisai E-6080, enofelast, epocarbazolin-A, eprovafen, evandamine, Fisons FPL 62064, Zeneca ICI-211965, Kyowa Hakko KF-8940, Merck and Co L-651392, Merck and Co L-651896, Merck and Co L-652343, Merck and Co L-656224, Merck and Co L-670630, Merck and Co L-674636, Lilly LY-233569,Merck and Co MK-591, nitrosoxacin-A, Ono ONO-5349, Ono ONO-LP-219, Ono ONO-LP-269, Warner-Lambert PD-127443, Purdue Frederick PF-5901, Rhone-Poulenc Rorer Rev-5367, Rhone-Poulenc Rorer RG-5901-A, Rhone-Poulenc Rorer RG-6866, Roussel-Uclaf RU-46057, Searle SC-41661A, Searle SC-45662, Sandoz SDZ-210-610, SmithKline Beecham SKandF-104351, SmithKline Beecham SKandF-104493, SmithKline Beecham SKandF-105809, Synthelabo SL-81-0433, Teijin TEI-8005, Terumo TMK-777, Terumo TMK-781, Terumo TMK-789, Terumo TMK-919, Terumo TMK-992, Teikoku Hormone TZI-41127, American Home Products WAY-120739, American Home Products WY 47288, American Home Products Wy-48252, American Home Products Wy-50295, and Yoshitomi Y-19432.
More preferred 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors include masoprocol, tenidap, zileuton, flobufen, lonapalene, tagorizine, Abbott A-121798, Abbott A-76745, Abbott A-78773, [(R)(+)Nxe2x80x2-[[5-(4-flourophenoxy)furan-2-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-N-hydroxyurea (Abbott A-79175),] Abbott A-79175, Abbott ABT 761, Dainippon AL-3264, Bayer Bay-x-1005, Biofor BF-389, bunaprolast, Cytomed CMI-392, Takeda CV-6504, Ciba-Geigy CGS-26529, enazadrem phosphate, Leo Denmark ETH-615, flezelastine hydrochloride, Merck Frosst L 663536, Merck Frosst L 699333, Merckle ML-3000, 3M Pharmaceuticals R-840, rilopirox, Schering Plough SCH 40120, tepoxalin, linazolast (TMK-688), Zeneca ZD 7717, Zeneca ZM-216800, Zeneca ZM 230487, and Zeneca ZD-2138.
Even more preferred 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors include tenidap, zileuton, flobufen, lonapalene, tagorizine, Abbott A-121798, Abbott A-76745, Abbott A-78773, Abbott A-79175, Abbott ABT 761, Ciba-Geigy CGS-26529, Biofor BF-389, Cytomed. CMI-392, Leo Denmark ETH-615, lonapalene, Merck Frosst L 699333, Merckle ML-3000, 3M Pharmaceuticals R-840, linazolast (TMK-688), Zeneca ZD 7717, Zeneca ZM-216800, Zeneca ZM 230487, and Zeneca ZD-2138.
A preferred class of compounds which inhibit cyclooxygenase-2 consists of compounds of Formula I wherein A is selected from oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thienyl, dihydrofuryl, furyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isothiazolyl, cyclopentenyl, phenyl, and pyridyl; wherein R1 is selected from 5- and 6-membered heterocyclo, lower cycloalkyl, lower cycloalkenyl and aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl, wherein R1 is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, cyano, carboxyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower haloalkoxy, amino, lower alkylamino, phenylamino, nitro, lower alkoxyalkyl, lower alkylsulfinyl, halo, lower alkoxy and lower alkylthio; wherein R2 is selected from lower alkyl and amino; and wherein R3 is a radical selected from halo, lower alkyl, oxo, cyano, carboxyl, lower cyanoalkyl, heteroaryloxy, lower alkyloxy, lower cycloalkyl, phenyl, lower haloalkyl, 5- or 6-membered heterocyclo, lower hydroxylalkyl, lower aralkyl, acyl, phenylcarbornyl, lower alkoxyalkyl, heteroaryloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, alkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, aryloxy, and aralkoxy; or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A more preferred class of compounds which inhibit cyclooxygenase-2 consists of compounds of Formula I wherein A is selected from oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, dihydrofuryl, imidazolyl, and pyrazolyl; wherein R1 is selected from 5- and 6-membered heterocyclo, lower cycloalkyl, lower cycloalkenyl and aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl, wherein R1 is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, cyano, carboxyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower haloalkoxy, amino, lower alkylamino, phenylamino, nitro, lower alkoxyalkyl, lower alkylsulfinyl, halo, lower alkoxy and lower alkylthio; wherein R2 is amino; and wherein R3 is a radical selected from oxo, cyano, carboxyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower carboxyalkyl, lower cyanoalkyl, halo, lower alkyl, lower alkyloxy, lower cycloalkyl, phenyl, lower haloalkyl, 5- or 6-membered heterocyclo, lower hydroxylalkyl, lower aralkyl, acyl, phenylcarbonyl, lower alkoxyalkyl, 5- or 6-membered heteroaryloxy, aminocarbonyl, lower alkylaminocarbonyl, lower alkylamino, lower aminoalkyl, lower alkylaminoalkyl, phenyloxy, and lower aralkoxy; or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
An even more preferred class of compounds which inhibit cyclooxygenase-2 consists of compounds of Formula I wherein A is selected from oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, imidazolyl, and pyrazolyl; wherein R1 is phenyl optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, butyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, pentyl, hexyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, fluoromethyl, difluoroethyl, difluoropropyl, dichloroethyl, dichloropropyl, cyano, carboxyl, methoxycarbonyl, hydroxyl, hydroxymethyl, trifluoromethoxy, amino, N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-dipropylamino, N-butylamino, N-methyl-N-ethylamino, phenylamino, nitro, methoxymethyl, methylsulfinyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, n-butoxy, pentoxy, and methylthio; wherein R2 is amino; and wherein R3 is a radical selected from oxo, cyano, carboxyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, carboxypropyl, carboxymethyl, carboxyethyl, cyanomethyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, butyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, pentyl, hexyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, fluoromethyl, difluoroethyl, difluoropropyl, dichloroethyl, dichloropropyl, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, n-butoxy, pentoxy, cyclohexyl, phenyl, pyridyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, furyl, pyrazinyl, hydroxylmethyl, hydroxylpropyl, benzyl, formyl, phenylcarbonyl, methoxymethyl, furylmethyloxy, aminocarbonyl, N-methylaminocarbonyl, N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl, N,N-dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-dipropylamino, N-butylamino, N-methyl-N-ethylamino, aminomethyl, N,N-dimethylaminomethyl, N-methyl-N-ethylaminomethyl, benzyloxy, and phenyloxy; or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A family of specific compounds of particular interest within Formula I consists of compounds and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof as follows:
3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-2-(5H)-furanone;
3-phenyl-4-4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-2-(5H)-furanone;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
3-[1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl]pyridine;
2-methyl-5-[1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-triflouromethyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl]pyridine;
4-[2-(5-methylpyridin-3-yl) -4-(trifluoromethyl) -1H-imidazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-methyl-3-phenylisoxazol-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-hydroxyethyl-3-phenylisoxazol-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
[2-trifluoromethyl-5-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-4-oxazolyl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[2-methyl-4-phenyl-5-oxazolyl]benzenesulfonamide; and
4-[5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl-2-trifluoromethyl)-4-oxazolyl]benzenesulfonamide.
The term xe2x80x9chydridoxe2x80x9d denotes a single hydrogen atom (H). This hydrido radical may be attached, for example, to an oxygen atom to form a hydroxyl radical or two hydrido radicals may be attached to a carbon atom to form a methylene (xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94) radical. Where used, either alone or within other terms such as xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkylsulfonyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d, the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched radicals having one to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, one to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to about ten carbon atoms. Most preferred are lower alkyl radicals having one to about six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, iso-amyl, hexyl and the like. The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched radicals having at least one carbon-carbon double bond of two to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, two to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkenyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkenylxe2x80x9d radicals having two to about six carbon atoms. Examples of alkenyl radicals include ethenyl, propenyl, allyl, propenyl, butenyl and 4-methylbutenyl. The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d denotes linear or branched radicals having at least one carbon-carbon triple bond, and having two to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, two to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkynyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkynylxe2x80x9d radicals having two to about ten carbon atoms. Most preferred are lower alkynyl radicals having two to about six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include propargyl, butynyl, and the like. The terms xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clower alkenylxe2x80x9d, embrace radicals having xe2x80x9ccisxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctransxe2x80x9d orientations, or alternatively, xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d orientations. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces saturated carbocyclic radicals having three to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred cycloalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower cycloalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having three to about eight carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d embraces partially unsaturated carbocyclic radicals having three to twelve carbon atoms. More preferred cycloalkenyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower cycloalkenylxe2x80x9d radicals having four to about eight carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl and cyclohexenyl. The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d means halogens such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine. The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals wherein any one or more of the alkyl carbon atoms is substituted with halo as defined above. Specifically embraced are monohaloalkyl, dihaloalkyl and polyhaloalkyl radicals. A monchaloalkyl radical, for one example, may have either an iodo, bromo, chloro or fluoro atom within the radical. Dihalo and polyhaloalkyl radicals may have two or more of the same halo atoms or a combination of different halo radicals. xe2x80x9cLower haloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of haloalkyl radicals include fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, difluorochloromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, difluoroethyl, difluoropropyl, dichloroethyl and dichloropropyl. The term xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched alkyl radicals having one to about ten carbon atoms any one of which may be substituted with one or more hydroxyl radicals. More preferred hydroxyalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower hydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms and one or more hydroxyl radicals. Examples of such radicals include hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl, hydroxybutyl and hydroxyhexyl. The terms xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkyloxyxe2x80x9d embrace linear or branched oxy-containing radicals each having alkyl portions of one to about ten carbon atoms. More preferred alkoxy radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy and tert-butoxy. The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals having one or more alkoxy radicals attached to the alkyl radical, that is, to form monoalkoxyalkyl and dialkoxyalkyl radicals. The xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted with one or more halo atoms, such as fluoro, chloro or bromo, to provide haloalkoxy radicals. More preferred haloalkoxy radicals are xe2x80x9clower haloalkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms and one or more halo radicals. Examples of such radicals include fluoromethoxy, chloromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, fluoroethoxy and fluoropropoxy. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a carbocyclic aromatic system containing one, two or three rings wherein such rings may be attached together in a pendent manner or may be fused. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d embraces aromatic radicals such as phenyl, naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indane and biphenyl. Aryl moieties may also be substituted at a substitutable position with one or more substituents selected independently from alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, alkoxy, aralkoxy, hydroxyl, amino, halo, nitro, alkylamino, acyl, cyano, carboxy, aminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl and aralkoxycarbonyl. The term xe2x80x9cheterocycloxe2x80x9d embraces saturated, partially unsaturated and unsaturated heteroatom-containing ring-shaped radicals, where the heteroatoms may be selected from nitrogen, sulfur and oxygen. Examples of saturated heterocyclo radicals include saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocylic group containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms (e.g. pyrrolidinyl, imidazolidinyl, piperidino, piperazinyl, etc.); saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms (e.g. morpholinyl, etc.); saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms (e.g., thiazolidinyl, etc.). Examples of partially unsaturated heterocyclo radicals include dihydrothiophene, dihydropyran, dihydrofuran and dihydrothiazole. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d embraces unsaturated heterocyclo radicals. Examples of heteroaryl radicals include unsaturated 3 to 6 membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms, for example, pyrrolyl, pyrrolinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, triazolyl (e.g., 4H-1,2,4-triazolyl, 1H-1,2,3-triazolyl, 2H-1,2,3-triazolyl, etc.) tetrazolyl (e.g. 1H-tetrazolyl, 2H-tetrazolyl, etc.), etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclo group containing 1 to 5 nitrogen atoms, for example, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolizinyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, indazolyl, benzotriazolyl, tetrazolopyridazinyl (e.g., tetrazolo[1,5-b]pyridazinyl, etc.), etc.; unsaturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing an oxygen atom, for example, pyranyl, furyl, etc.; unsaturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing a sulfur atom, for example, thienyl, etc.; unsaturated 3- to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, for example, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxadiazolyl (e.g., 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, etc.) etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclo group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms (e.g. benzoxazolyl, benzoxadiazolyl, etc.); unsaturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, for example, thiazolyl, thiadiazolyl (e.g., 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, etc.) etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclo group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms (e.g., benzothiazolyl, benzothiadiazolyl, etc.) and the like. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d also embraces radicals where heterocyclo radicals are fused with aryl radicals. Examples of such fused bicyclic radicals include benzofuran, benzothiophene, and the like. Said xe2x80x9cheterocyclo groupxe2x80x9d may have 1 to 3 substituents such as alkyl, hydroxyl, halo, alkoxy, oxo, amino and alkylamino. The term xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a linear or branched alkyl radical, of one to about ten carbon atoms attached to a divalent sulfur atom. More preferred alkylthio radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylthioxe2x80x9d radicals having alkyl radicals of one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such lower alkylthio radicals are methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, butylthio and hexylthio. The term xe2x80x9calkylthioalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing an alkylthio radical attached through the divalent sulfur atom to an alkyl radical of one to about ten carbon atoms. More preferred alkylthioalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylthioalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having alkyl radicals of one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such lower alkylthioalkyl radicals include methylthiomethyl. The term xe2x80x9calkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a linear or branched alkyl radical, of one to about ten carbon atoms, attached to a divalent xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 radical. More preferred alkylsulfinyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d radicals having alkyl radicals of one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such lower alkylsulfinyl radicals include methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, butylsulfinyl and hexylsulfinyl. The term xe2x80x9csulfonylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or linked to other terms such as xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, denotes a divalent radical, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. xe2x80x9cAlkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals attached to a sulfonyl radical, where alkyl is defined as above. More preferred alkylsulfonyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such lower alkylsulfonyl radicals include methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl and propylsulfonyl. The xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted with one or more halo atoms, such as fluoro, chloro or bromo, to provide haloalkylsulfonyl radicals. The terms xe2x80x9csulfamylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caminosulfonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csulfonamidylxe2x80x9d denote NH2O2Sxe2x80x94. The term xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d denotes a radical provided by the residue after removal of hydroxyl from an organic acid. Examples of such acyl radicals include alkanoyl and aroyl radicals. Examples of such lower alkanoyl radicals include formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, valeryl, isovaleryl, pivaloyl, hexanoyl, trifluoroacetyl. The term xe2x80x9ccarbonylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or with other terms, such as xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d, denotes xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94. The term xe2x80x9caroylxe2x80x9d embraces aryl radicals with a carbonyl radical as defined above. Examples of aroyl include benzoyl, naphthoyl, and the like and the aryl in said aroyl may be additionally substituted. The terms xe2x80x9ccarboxyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccarboxylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or with other terms, such as xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylxe2x80x9d, denotes xe2x80x94CO2H. The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals substituted with a carboxy radical. More preferred are xe2x80x9clower carboxyalkylxe2x80x9d which embrace lower alkyl radicals as defined above, and may be additionally substituted on the alkyl radical with halo. Examples of such lower carboxyalkyl radicals include carboxymethyl, carboxyethyl and carboxypropyl. The term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d means a radical containing an alkoxy radical, as defined above, attached via an oxygen atom to a carbonyl radical. More preferred are xe2x80x9clower alkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d radicals with alkyl porions having one to six carbons. Examples of such lower alkoxycarbonyl (ester) radicals include substituted or unsubstituted methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl and hexyloxycarbonyl. The terms xe2x80x9calkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylcarbonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9caralkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d include radicals having alkyl, aryl and aralkyl radicals, as defined herein, attached to a carbonyl radical. Examples of such radicals include substituted or unsubstituted methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, phenylcarbonyl and benzylcarbonyl. The term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d embraces aryl-substituted alkyl radicals such as benzyl, diphenylmethyl, triphenylmethyl, phenylethyl, and diphenylethyl. The aryl in said aralkyl may be additionally substituted with halo, alkyl, alkoxy, halkoalkyl and haloalkoxy. The terms benzyl and phenylmethyl are interchangeable. The term xe2x80x9cheterocycloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces saturated and partially unsaturated heterocyclo-substituted alkyl radicals, such as pyrrolidinylmethyl, and heteroaryl-substituted alkyl radicals, such as pyridylmethyl, quinolylmethyl, thienylmethyl, furylethyl, and quinolylethyl. The heteroaryl in said heteroaralkyl may be additionally substituted with halo, alkyl, alkoxy, halkoalkyl and haloalkoxy. The term xe2x80x9caralkoxyxe2x80x9d embraces aralkyl radicals attached through an oxygen atom to other radicals. The term xe2x80x9caralkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces aralkoxy radicals attached through an oxygen atom to an alkyl radical. The term xe2x80x9caralkylthioxe2x80x9d embraces aralkyl radicals attached to a sulfur atom. The term xe2x80x9caralkylthioalkylxe2x80x9d embraces aralkylthio radicals attached through a sulfur atom to an alkyl radical. The term xe2x80x9caminoalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals substituted with amino radicals. More preferred are xe2x80x9clower aminoalkylxe2x80x9d radicals. Examples of such radicals include aminomethyl, aminoethyl, and the like. The term xe2x80x9calkylaminoxe2x80x9d denotes amino groups which are substituted with one or two alkyl radicals. Preferred are xe2x80x9clower alkylaminoxe2x80x9d radicals having alkyl porions having one to six carbon atoms. Suitable lower alkylamino may be monosubstituted N-alkylamino or disubstituted N,N-alkylamino, such as N-methylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N,N-diethylamino or the like. The term xe2x80x9carylaminoxe2x80x9d denotes amino groups which are substituted with one or two aryl radicals, such as N-phenylamino. The xe2x80x9carylaminoxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted on the aryl ring portion of the radical. The term xe2x80x9caralkylaminoxe2x80x9d embraces amino groups which are substituted with one or two aralkyl radicals. The terms xe2x80x9cN-arylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cN-aryl-N-alkyl-aminoalkylxe2x80x9d denote aminoalkyl groups which are substituted with one aryl radical or one aryl and one alkyl radical, respectively. Examples of such radicals include N-phenylaminomethyl and N-phenyl-N-methylaminomethyl. The term xe2x80x9caminocarbonylxe2x80x9d denotes an amide group of the formula xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NH2. The term xe2x80x9calkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d denotes an aminocarbonyl group which has been substituted with one or two alkyl radicals on the amino nitrogen atom. Preferred are xe2x80x9cN-alkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cN,N-dialkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d radicals. More preferred are xe2x80x9clower N-alkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clower N,N-dialkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d radicals with lower alkyl portions as defined above. The term xe2x80x9calkylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having one or more alkyl radicals attached to an aminoalkyl radical. The term xe2x80x9caryloxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having an aryl radicals attached to an alkyl radical through a divalent oxygen atom. The term xe2x80x9carylthioalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having an aryl radicals attached to an alkyl radical through a divalent sulfur atom.
The present invention comprises a pharmaceutical composition comprising a therapeutically-effective amount of a 5-lipoxygenase inhibitor compound and a cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor compound in association with at least one pharmaceutically-acceptable carrier, adjuvant or diluent.
The present invention also comprises a method of treating immune-associated disorders in a subject, the method comprising treating the subject having or susceptible to such disorder with a therapeutically-effective amount of a 5-lipoxygenase inhibitor and a cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor compound. The method of the present invention also includes prophylactic treatment.
Also included in the family of compounds of Formula I are the pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically-acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d embraces salts commonly used to form alkali metal salts and to form addition salts of free acids or free bases. The nature of the salt is not critical, provided that it is pharmaceutically-acceptable. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable acid addition salts of compounds of Formula I may be prepared from an inorganic acid or from an organic acid. Examples of such inorganic acids are hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, nitric, carbonic, sulfuric and phosphoric acid. Appropriate organic acids may be selected from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic, araliphatic, heterocyclo, carboxylic and sulfonic classes of organic acids, example of which are formic, acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, gluconic, lactic, malic, tartaric, citric, ascorbic, glucuronic, maleic, fumaric, pyruvic, aspartic, glutamic, benzoic, anthranilic, mesylic, salicylic, p-hydroxybenzoic, phenylacetic, mandelic, embonic (pamoic), methanesulfonic, ethanesulfonic, benzenesulfonic, pantothenic, toluenesulfonic, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic, sulfanilic, stearic, cyclohexylaminosulfonic, algenic, xcex2-hydroxybutyric, salicylic, galactaric and galacturonic acid. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable base addition salts of compounds of Formula I include metallic salts made from aluminum, calcium, lithium, magnesium, potassium, sodium and zinc or organic salts made from N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, chloroprocaine, choline, diethanolamine, ethylenediamine, meglumine (N-methylglucamine) and procaine. All of these salts may be prepared by conventional means from the corresponding compound of Formula I by reacting, for example, the appropriate acid or base with the compound of Formula I.
The cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor compounds of the invention can be synthesized according to the following procedures of Schemes I-X, wherein the R1-R3 substituents are as defined for Formula I, above, except where further noted. 
Synthetic Scheme I shows the preparation of cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor compounds, as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/223,629, which is incorporated by reference, embraced by Formula I In step 1, ketone 1 is treated with a base, preferably NaOMe or NaH, and an ester, or ester equivalent, to form the intermediate diketone 2 (in the enol form) which is used without further purification. In step 2, diketone 2 in an anhydrous protic solvent, such as absolute ethanol or acetic acid, is treated with the hydrochloride salt or the free base of a substituted hydrazine at reflux to afford a mixture of pyrazoles 3 and 4. Recrystallization or chromatography affords 3 usually as a solid. Similar pyrazoles can be prepared by methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,146,721, 5,051,518, 5,134,142 and 4,914,121 which also are incorporated by reference. 
Scheme II shows the four step procedure for forming cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor pyrazoles 8 as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/278,297 (where Ra is hydrido or alkyl) from ketones 5. In step 1, ketone 5 is reacted with a base, such as lithium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide or lithium diisopropylamide (LDA) to form the anion. In step 2, the anion is reacted with an acetylating reagent to provide diketone 6. In step 3, the reaction of diketone 6 with hydrazine or a substituted hydrazine, gives pyrazole 7. In step 4, the pyrazole 7 is oxidized with an oxidizing reagent, such as Oxone(copyright) (potassium peroxymonosulfate), 3-chloroperbenzoic acid (MCPBA) or hydrogen peroxide, to give a mixture of the desired 3-(alkylsulfonyl)phenyl-pyrazole 8 and the 5-(alkylsulfonyl)phenyl-pyrazole isomer. The desired pyrazole 8, usually a white or pale yellow solid, is obtained in pure form either by chromatography or recrystallization.
Alternatively, diketone 6 can be formed from ketone 5 by treatment with a base, such as sodium hydride, in a solvent, such as dimethylformamide, and further reacting with a nitrile to form an aminoketone. Treatment of the aminoketone with acid forms the diketone 6. Similar pyrazoles can be prepared by methods described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,431 which is incorporated by reference. 
Cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor diaryl/heteroaryl thiophenes (where T is S, and Rb is alkyl) can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,427,693, 4,302,461, 4,381,311, 4,590,205, and 4,820,827, and PCT documents WO 95/00501 and WO94/15932, which are incorporated by reference. Similar pyrroles (where T is N), furanones and furans (where T is O) can be prepared by methods described in PCT documents WO 95/00501 and WO94/15932. 
Cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor diaryl/heteroaryl oxazoles can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,743,656, 3,644,499 and 3,647,858, and PCT documents WO 95/00501 and WO94/27980, which are incorporated by reference. 
Cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor diaryl/heteroaryl isoxazoles can be prepared by the methods described in United States application Ser. No. 08/387,680, PCT documents WO92/05162, and WO92/19604, and European Publication EP 26928 which are incorporated by reference. Sulfonamides 24 can be formed from the hydrated isoxazole 23 in a two step procedure. First, hydrated isoxazole 23 is treated at about 0xc2x0 C. with two or three equivalents of chlorosulfonic acid to form the corresponding sulfonyl chloride. In step two, the sulfonyl chloride thus formed is treated with concentrated ammonia to provide the sulfonamide derivative 24. 
Scheme VI shows the three step preparation of the cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor imidazoles 29 of the present invention. In step 1, the reaction of substituted nitrites (R1CN) 25 with primary phenylamines 26 in the presence of alkylaluminum reagents such as trimethylaluminum, triethylaluminum, dimethylaluminum chloride, diethylaluminum chloride in the presence of inert solvents such as toluene, benzene, and xylene, gives amidines 27. In step 2, the reaction of amidine 27 with 2-haloketones (where X is Br or Cl) in the presence of bases, such as sodium bicarbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate, potassium bicarbonate or hindered tertiary amines such as N,Nxe2x80x2-diisopropylethylamine, gives the 4,5-dihydroimidazoles 28 (where Rb is alkyl). Some of the suitable solvents for this reaction are isopropanol, acetone and dimethylformamide. The reaction may be carried out at temperatures of about 20xc2x0 C. to about 90xc2x0 C. In step 3, the 4,5-dihydroimidazoles 28 may be dehydrated in the presence of an acid catalyst such as 4-toluenesulfonic acid or mineral acids to form the 1,2-disubstituted imidazoles 29 of the invention. Suitable solvents for this dehydration step are e.g., toluene, xylene and benzene. Trifluoroacetic acid can be used as solvent and catalyst for this dehydration step.
In some cases (e.g., where R3=methyl or phenyl) the intermediate 28 may not be readily isolable. The reaction, under the conditions described above, proceeds to give the targeted imidazoles directly.
Similarly, imidazoles can be prepared having the sulfonylphenyl moiety attached at position 2 and R1 attached at the nitrogen atom at position 1. Diaryl/heteroaryl imidazoles can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,822,805, U.S. application Ser. No. 08/282,395 and PCT document WO 93/14082, which are incorporated by reference. 
The subject imidazole cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor compounds 36 of this invention may be synthesized according to the sequence outlined in Scheme VII. Aldehyde 30 may be converted to the protected cyanohydrin 31 by reaction with a trialkylsilyl cyanide, such as trimethylsilyl cyanide (TMSCN) in the presence of a catalyst such as zinc iodide (ZnI2) or potassium cyanide (KCN) Reaction of cyanohydrin 31 with a strong base followed by treatment with benzaldehyde 32 (where R2 is alkyl) and using both acid and base treatments, in that order, on workup gives benzoin 33. Examples of strong bases suitable for this reaction are lithium diisopropylamide (LDA) and lithium hexamethyldisilazane. Benzoin 33 may be converted to benzil 34 by reaction with a suitable oxidizing agent, such as bismuth oxide or manganese dioxide, or by a Swern oxidation using dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO) and trifluoroacetic anhydride. Benzil 34 may be obtained directly by reaction of the anion of cyanohydrin 31 with a substituted benzoic acid halide. Any of compounds 33 and 34 may be used as intermediates for conversion to imidazoles 35 (where R2 is alkyl) according to chemical procedures known by those skilled in the art and described by M. R. Grimmett, xe2x80x9cAdvances in Imidazole Chemistryxe2x80x9d in Advances in Heterocyclic Chemistry, 12, 104 (1970). The conversion of 34 to imidazoles 35 is carried out by reaction with ammonium acetate and an appropriate aldehyde (R3CHO) in acetic acid. Benzoin 36 may be converted to imidazoles 38 by reaction with formamide. In addition, benzoin 36 may be converted to imidazoles by first acylating with an appropriate acyl group (R3COxe2x80x94) and then treating with ammonium hydroxide. Those skilled in the art will recognize that the oxidation of the sulfide (where R2 is methyl) to the sulfone may be carried out at any point along the way beginning with compounds 35, and including oxidation of imidazoles 38, using, for examples, reagents such as hydrogen peroxide in acetic acid, m-chloroperoxybenzoic acid (MCPBA) and potassium peroxymonosulfate (OXONE(copyright)).
Diaryl/heteroaryl imidazoles can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,707,475, 4,686,231, 4,503,065, 4,472,422, 4,372,964, 4,576,958, 3,901,908, U.S. application Ser. No. 08/281,903 European publication EP 372,445, and PCT document WO 95/00501, which are incorporated by reference. 
Diaryl/heteroaryl cyclopentene cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitors can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,991, and PCT document WO 95/00501, which are incorporated by reference. 
Similarly, Synthetic Scheme IX shows the procedure for the preparation of 1,2-diarylbenzene cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor agents 44 from 2-bromobiphenyl intermediates 43 (prepared similar to that described in Synthetic Scheme VIII) and the appropriate substituted phenylboronic acids. Using a coupling procedure similar to the one developed by Suzuki et al. [Synth. Commun., 11, 513 (1981)], intermediates 43 are reacted with the boronic acids in toluene/ethanol at reflux in the presence of a Pdxc2x0 catalyst, e.g., tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0), and 2M sodium carbonate to give the corresponding 1,2-diarylbenzene antiinflammatory agents 44 of this invention. Such terphenyl compounds can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/346,433, which is incorporated by reference. 
Diaryl/heteroaryl thiazole cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitors can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,250, 4,632,930, U.S. application Ser. No. 08/281,288, European Application EP 592,664, and PCT document WO 95/00501, which are incorporated by reference. Isothiazoles can be prepared as described in PCT document WO 95/00501.
Diaryl/heteroaryl pyridine cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitors can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,169,857, 4,011,328, 4,533,666, U.S. application Ser. No. 08/386,843 and U.S. application Ser. No. 08/387,150 which are incorporated by reference.
The following examples contain detailed descriptions of the methods of preparation of combinations with compounds of Formula I. These detailed descriptions fall within the scope, and serve to exemplify, the above described General Synthetic Procedures which form part of the invention. These detailed descriptions are presented for illustrative purposes only and are not intended as a restriction on the scope of the invention. All parts are by weight and temperatures are in Degrees centigrade unless otherwise indicated. All compounds showed NMR spectra consistent with their assigned structures.